Gypsy, Tramp, & Thief
by Wolfcharm
Summary: How do you deal with keeping your head down, keeping your skin pale, and always following two steps behind a man? You don't. Chiana is a woman of privelege and soon to be married to a very successful lawyer. Yet she feels no love, no excitement, no freedom. Then a meeting with the Gypsy King changes her forever. M for mature scenes. Clopin/OC
1. Arriving

**Gypsy, Tramp, & Thief**

_**Not much to say about this except, enjoy! During & post-Hunchback, follows the Disney version.**_

* * *

**Arriving**

It wasn't long driving from my estate in the country to the great city of Paris. Sevrin looked out thee window and looked to me, I haven't spoken to him at all on the trip, unless you count the small formalities as soon as I got in. Of course, my governess Charlotte had fallen asleep along the ride as well. _So much for a chaperone,_ I thought sardonically. I suppose I came in at a wrong time, you really don't know what's going on so I'll start over...

My name is Chiana Amaud and the man across from me is my fiance', Sevrin Laurent. I use the term loosely, we've only met a few months ago and we barely speak to each other, this "marriage" is just out of necessity and duty. We were travelling to Paris for business, for Sevrin's business, you see he was a respected lawyer just returning from the season. I didn't want to leave the country, but mother and father had insisted that we might grow to like each other. Yes, I hardly know if the man sitting across from me even likes me. I have a feeling of contempt for him and I'd like to keep it that way. Sevrin was... stiff, strict, proper, a real gentleman. My family insists that I will learn to like him or to love him. And why shouldn't I? My own family's marriage was arranged and they are very happy. However, I am not my mother and I believed that love could not be taught.

"Ah, here we are," Sevrin piped up as we approached a grand building right next to the Palace of Justice.

I sighed in resignition, of course he had to live in a dreary part of the city as well. Sevrin stepped out of the carriage and helped me out onto the street. I looked around me as I heard the sounds of people and music, Many smells and sights and sounds reached out to me and all I wanted to do was follow them. My eyes alighted on a girl dancing and a goat. I smiled and walked a bit closer. Sevrin grabbed my wrist and pulled me toward him. "Be careful, Madmoiselle, some people will take advantage of an innocent girl like you," he said, but gave me a warm smile.

I couldn't blame him for trying, but it only made me resent him more. What made him think I was so innocent? I probably knew more about sex than he did! Well, I couldn't prove that, but still I wasn't so innocent as he made me out to be. I only gave a polite smile, but kept my eyes on the performers. "I just want to watch," I said and kept walking toward them.

Sevrin groaned softly and hovered over me like the overprotective shadow he was. I laughed a bit as the goat pranced around the girl and I sighed at the girl's beauty. Her wild hair, her dark skin, her piercing green eyes. I would never look like that, my hair always being kept out of my face and out of everyone else's sight. It was dull blonde anyway, not the exotic raven black hair that the woman had. My pale skin reflecting in the sunlight & even worse in the moonlight. My grey-blue eyes just looked so plain. Yet many men claimed that I was beautiful. I suddenly turned to Sevrin, his eyes had strayed to the woman, but his expression was that of disdain and contempt. I turned away and furrowed my brow, it was such a conundrum, the way that men thought. "Come on, I've seen enough of this," Sevrin growled and took me by the elbow again.

I wrenched away from him and sighed before walking up to the hat on the ground, I searched my coin purse for a few gold pieces before dropping them into the hat. I curtsied to the woman and strode right passed Sevrin with my head held high.


	2. Arriving Part 2

**Arriving Part 2**

_**Not much for the first chapter, but maybe this will give a little more interest.**_

* * *

Stepping inside the house, it wasn't much to look at, it was like every other big building I've been in. Sevrin helped me out of my cloak and shed his as well. "Now you have a few hours to settle down, then the judge will be gracing us this evening," he said, he sounded out of breath and very anxious.

I rolled my eyes and sighed. It was just another dinner and another burden to get on my dress clothes. "If you need some help-," he started again.

"No, no," I said hastily. "I just need Charlotte."

Charlotte bustled past Sevrin and followed behind me. Once we were out of earshot, the reprimands came in buckets. "He is a gracious host and you deny him and scorn him at every turn!" she started. "I can't believe you show this kind of disrespect toward your husband!"

"He's not my husband!" I barked and turned to my maid.

She looked at me like I have a commited a mortal sin. "Not yet," I finished.

Not that I could stop it anyway, we would marry in a few weeks and there was nothing to do, but to grit my teeth and pray that my life would end shortly after. No one saw what I had against the dear lawyer, he was handsome, honorable, respectable, wealthy, and a sociable man. Handsome if you like the mop of dark brown hair and the slight stubble that he constantly shaved off, he was tall and fit, which was almost odd for a lawyer. I just didn't love him. Especially if he was going to show contempt to those in need.

I sat on my bed as the bags were carried up. Charlotte immediately opened the wardrobe and my clothes trunk and started to pull out my outfit. She looked very much like a mother hen, bustling around, trying to put everything in order. I fell back onto the mattress and closed my eyes. I just wanted to curl up and sleep, now I had to entertain some other public official and be all lady like and presentable and all the other nonsense. "My lady, I know your heart is set on making your marriage intolerable, but if you would just give him a chance, I'm sure he would rise to the occasion," she kept insisting.

I sighed before sitting up. It's not like I wanted the marriage to be a living hell, but it was very hard to take it in a good light. However, I did promise my family that I would try to at least befriend him. He would be a good ally and it would make my sentence less unpleasant. I nodded solemnly and stood back up as Charlotte started to strip me down and slip on my dinner gown. I let my hair come loose and Charlotte started to rearrange into a tight braid and wrapped it around my head. So I had to entertain a judge? This would be a very interesting night.

* * *

Judge Claude Frollo's carriage rode up to the entrance of house. I couldn't imagine a more dismal looking way to ride. The owner stepped out of the carriage and now I wasn't so surprised. The man looked just as doom and gloom as his enterage. He was almost skeletal, he was so thin and pale and tall, he was at least a few inches taller than Sevrin. His grey hair was slicked back into his hat and was kept very close to his head as well. As he walked up to us I felt Sevrin tense up beside me and his smile became more strained. "Judge Frollo, what an honor it is to have you here," he said as he walked up to greet him.

I stood behind and waited for them to notice me (or not and I could've snuck away). Frollo's eyes landed on me and I didn't like it. Examining me like I was a bug or a speck of dirt on his cloak. I understood immediately what he thought of me, I was beneath him, I was so far below him that I wasn't even worthy to walk on the same ground that he had. Though I wanted to glare and slap that look out of his eyes, I gritted my teeth and gave a small smile and bowed my head in respect. "Ah yes, this is my fiancee', Madmoiselle Chiana Amaud," Sevrin introduced me.

"It is an honor and a pleasure to meet you, your grace," I said and curtsied low.

Frollo gave a smile. "It is a pleasure to meet you as well Madmoiselle Amaud," he said and the men continued to the dining hall.

* * *

The dinner was long and tedious. Though it was a splendid feast I only picked at my food and I was getting bored with all the stately talk. That is until they moved on to much more interesting matters. "... the festival is such a tedious time, all the drunken brawls and money disputes," Sevrin started.

At the mention of a festival my head came up. "Indeed, tedious and idiotic," Frollo added.

I sighed, were they really not going to say what it was? "Oh well, it keeps the people happy, we don't want a bigger riot on our hands if we actually prevented the Feast of Fools," Sevrin continued.

"What is that?" I suddenly asked.

Even I was surprised by my own voice, I didn't speak throughout the entire dinner and suddenly I just piped in. Sevrin was taken off guard for a bit before he answered me. "The Feast of Fools, it's festival celebrating the gypsies, well not necessarily, it's just a time for people to act foolish and watch displays of more foolishness," Sevrin said.

I wasn't getting the best description. "Can we go, Sevrin?" I asked.

Sevrin's eyes widened and his face turned a shade of pink. "Please, I never attended a festival before," I pleaded. "It sounds very amusing at least."

Instead of answering me, Sevrin quickly turned to the judge. "You'll have to forgive her, Minister Frollo," he said. "She's lived in the country most of her life."

As if he had to explain my actions, like I was a spoiled child that didn't know what she just said. "It's quite alright, Monsieur Laurant," he said. "But I should be going, I have other matters to attend to."

"Yes, of course, let me escort you to your carriage," Sevrin said, practically falling off his chair.

I watched them leave and immediately slumped in my chair as I waited for him to return. Sevrin came back running his hands through his hair in frustration. "You never answered me, Sevrin," I pointed out.

He looked at me and raised an eyebrow. "I'm a public official, I have to go," he said. "But I would think that you wouldn't be interested in such trivial amusements."

I stood from my chair and walked over to him. "Of course I am," I said. "And they are not trivial, they are amusements."

Sevrin huffed. "Come now, this is a perfect oppurtunity to see my husband's line of work," I said. "To watch you in action."

Sevrin gave a small grin, but scoffed before turning away. "Alright you can come, but don't be too disappointed when it's not as good as you think it is," he said.

I rushed him and hugged him around his waist. It was bold, but I felt it was necessary to bridge some kind of friendship between us. "Thank you, Sevrin," I said and rushed back up the stairs to my room to pick out what would now be my festival dress.


	3. The Feast of FoolBig Entrance

**Feast of Fools/Big Entrance**

**_I know, I know when am I going to get to the good part, well wait no further here it is! I do want to explain something though, in case there would be any confusion. I do believe that when Clopin was telling the story it was on the same day as the Feast of Fools, because there's no differenciation between days, so that's my reasoning. Enjoy._**

* * *

Charlotte kept shaking me, but I just rolled over onto my other side and pulled a pillow over my head. "Get up, my lady, you'll be late for morning mass," she barked.

_I'm sure God would forgive one morning of sleeping in,_ I thought grumpily. I shoved myself out of bed and Charlotte fuss over me, combing out my tangled mane of hair. Dressing me up in stuffy petticoats and skirts. Even though it was early January, the weather was still relatively warm. I sighed and observed myself in the mirror. "Beautiful," Charlotte said.

I sneered at myself. Beautiful? Not by my eyes, I looked plain, I looked like I wanted to run. I did, I wanted to run away from this and hide away from these people! I sighed again, it seemed like I was doing that a lot. I breathed in and straightened up before facing the executioner. Sevrin stood at the base of the stairs and smiled as I came down them. "Very beautiful," he said and kissed my hand graciously.

"Thank you, Monsieur Laurent," I said and smiled polietly.

Sevrin's smile stiffened, but he offered his arm and escorted me out to the carriage.

* * *

I would have been lying if I said that Notre Dame was just like any other church, but this piece of living art was a masterpiece! The building felt like it was living and breathing as I looked up at it. On the inside I felt apart of it. The windows were a wonder, the acoustics were amazing, everything I said felt like it was resentating throughout the whole building. I was constantly distracted by the wonder of the building and of course the Festival. I could hear the noise outside and all I wanted to do was get up and watch the proceedings. I breathed a sigh of relief when the mass was over and I nearly bowled Sevrin over trying to get to the door first. Everyone was still setting up, but everything was already so colorful and wimsical. "...It is a tale, a tale of a man and a monster," I heard an eerie voice say.

I turned and smiled as I saw one of the 'gypsies' do a little puppet show for a crowd of children. I walked over and observed it myself. It was a story of a hunchback that lived in the belltower of Notre Dame. If I wasn't interested at all in the story, I was interested in the man telling it. He was... handsome? Well, not in the way that others would see it. To me he looked particularly attractive. He had raven hair, dark skin, mischievious, yet gentle dark eyes, a dark beard, and a slim, but tall figure. I smirked and started to walk away as he finished. "I see madamoiselle has lost her interest," the gypsy called.

I turned around and the children giggled. I blushed furiously, but I curtsied to the performer. "Excuse me, monsieur, I assumed you were finished," I said and smiled boldly.

The gypsy smiled and smirked at me. "I was," he said.

My blush grew redder, I didn't know what he meant by that. "I was just disappointed that a beautiful woman was unamused with my show," he said.

I shook my head. "Trust me, I was very amused with your show," I said and walked up to the carriage.

The gypsy's smile softened and he examined me from head to toe. I blushed again and started stepping away. "What a charming face," he said as his hand gentley gripped my chin and he lifted my eyes to him.

I bit my lip and tried to get out of his hand. However, Sevrin grabbed his wrist and I was immediately let go. "Know your place, gypsy," he growled and tossed his hand away.

The gypsy quirked an eyebrow at Sevrin then looked at me. I looked away, out of shame. "I certainly know my place, but does your _petit chou_?" he asked, but his eyes never left me.

I looked then, I wanted to ask what he meant by that, but before I could Sevrin had him by his collar and was an inch away from his face. "I don't like your tone, gypsy!" he hissed.

"Please, that's enough!" I said and stepped between them.

Sevrin let him go and grabbed me by the arm. "Wait!" I called and turned back to the gypsy. "What's your name?"

The gypsy smiled and removed his hat. "Clopin, at your eager service, my lady," he said and bowed deeply.

I smiled and blushed. "Chiana!" I called back.

Sevrin pulled me along faster and harder than needed. Finally I pulled away from him and stood firm. "Sevrin!" I barked.

His eyes widened. We haven't been on a first name basis and if I was the one to break that he knew I was serious. "I'm fine and he meant no harm," I said and brushed off imaginary dirt.

"You looked like you wanted to get away," he pointed out.

Which was true, but not in the way that I wanted to stay away for long. I unvoluntarily blushed again and my body suddenly felt very hot. "He was just commenting on how beautiful I was, it made me a little uncomfortable," I explained.

"As it should!" Sevrin barked. "He could've been planning something very sinister, your beauty lures in many wicked people."

He said it as if it was my fault that men would take advantage of me. I glared at him and brushed past hurriedly. "Wait!" he said and grabbed my hand.

I looked at him, but before I could retort he handed a package to me. I blinked. "What is this?" I asked.

"A gift, I thought you would enjoy wearing it at the festival," Sevrin said.

I unwrapped it and gasped at the beautiful mask underneath. I smiled gleefully and picked it up gingerly. It was a full facial mask, mostly white, but sprinkled with silver glitter and had a white feather to one side, there was also red glitter around the eyes in the shapes of diamonds. I immediately put it on and was grateful for the breathing holes in the nose. "How do I look?" I asked and spun around.

Sevrin smiled softly, I could tell he was still cross with me, but he decided to lighten up. "As beautiful as ever," he said.

He couldn't see me smile, but for once I did feel beautiful. "Thank you, thank you, Sevrin," I said and held his hand gentley.

Then noise started to break out around us, I turned and dragged Sevrin along. I pushed excitedly through the crowd and stopped as I reached the edge. "... The Feat of..."

"FOOLS!" Clopin shouted as he slid away from the parade. I cheered and applauded with the rest of the crowd. I joined in the song and danced in the square with wild abandon. Sevrin had long since left me and he stood next to the judge, watching the festivities, watching me. There was nothing that could've dampened my spirits at that moment and I laughed until my ribs hurt and tears cascaded from my eyes. Then Clopin jumped onto a stage and started to announce another act. "See the finest girl in France, make an entrance to entrance, Dance La Esmerelda... DANCE!"

A puff of red smoke and he was gone replaced by the beautiful woman from yesterday. I watched and was indeed entranced. She was so beautiful and graceful, I would never have dreamed of ever doing what she was doing up there. She applauded and laughed with the rest of crowd as usual. Then the big contest for the King of Fools. I booed and cheered as the men were rejected one by one until they reached the last man. I gasped as I saw that the man's face wasn't a mask. This man, I felt so embarrassed for him, one side of his face was pretty normal, but the other looked as if it was swollen and he had a hunchback. I looked around and my eyes landed on Sevrin, he looked concerned, but his eyes never left the stage. Then Clopin stepped forward again. "Ladies and gentlemen, don't panic, we asked for the mmost ugly face in Paris and here he is!" he shouted. "Quasimodo the Hunchback of Notre Dame!"

I smiled and cheered as he was carried off. Clopin saved the day, at least that's what I thought. As we marched him to the scaffold and Clopin crowned him, I could tell it was the happiest day of his life, I could agree with him completely. I was the happiest I ever was in a long time. Suddenly someone threw a tomato out of nowhere and it smacked into Quasimodo's face. I gasped with the rest of the crowd, but suddenly everyone was throwing something at him. I just wanted to get away. I shoved and pushed my way out of the crowd and suddenly found myself inside another tent. "Ooof!" I grunted as I landed on the floor.

"Ah, another unexpected turn of events," a familiar voice purred.

I lifted my eyes and Clopin stood over me, his mask was removed and I could see his entire face. "But who is the girl under the mask?" he asked and knelt down to me.

"No!" I whispered and gripped my mask.

Clopin chuckled and hooked a couple of fingers in the mask and started to lift gentley. I let him and as my face was revealed he smiled kindly. "I had a feeling it would be you, chere," he said and stood up.

"You did?" I asked.

"Well, I hoped it was," he said. "Then I wouldn't have to deal with a screaming woman."

He said this with a toothy smirk. I blushed, but I didn't put my mask back down. "You should've known this would happen!" I suddenly snapped.

Clopin rose his eyebrows and shook his head. "How was I to know that the crowd would just suddenly turn like that?" he asked. "People are stupid, chere, they will poke fun and be cruel to things that are different."

I frowned deeply and wanted to protest, but it was true, they were being cruel and they were enjoying it! Clopin was picking up and putting away many things and he looked around nervously as he was hurrying along. "What's the rush?" I asked.

"If this riot doesn't cool down, I have to get out of here fast, before anyone wants to include me!" he explained.

"Maybe I can help?" I asked and picked up a few things as I said this.

"Chere, you shouldn't even be here," Clopin said and took the things from me. "What will your little lover think?"

"He's not-!" I wanted to shout, but stopped myself.

Clopin gave a knowing smile, but he scoffed and kept throwing things into trunks and sacks. I growled and stomped my foot angrily. "Were you trying to prove something?!" I asked furiously.

"No, more like affirming something," he said and turned back to me with a smile.

I glared petulantly at him. "Anyway, I'm off chere," he said and tore down the tent.

I grunted and pulled the tent off of me. Clopin grabbed the sides of the tent and dragged it to his caravan. I looked around and noticed that everyone was following something, the woman! "Oh boy, she's making trouble again!" Clopin groaned.

I looked back at him and then I looked around for Sevrin, but I couldn't see him in the chaos. Before I could go and join it, Clopin grabbed my hand and made me follow him. "Wait, wait!" I shouted. "Sevrin!"

Clopin turned to me and smirked. "If you want to go find your love, go ahead," he said and let me go.

"He's not my love!" I finally shouted.

Clopin smiled deviously and didn't move. I groaned and looked into the crowd again. "I could help you find him, I mean, I doubt you know the city as well as I do," he quipped.

I looked around again at the chaos and looking down every street that all looked the same! I shook my head, but offered my hand to him. Again he smiled and pulled me along behind him.


End file.
